


Strange Bedfellows

by fangirlingalchemist



Series: Call For [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom! Victor, Fluff, Loud Sex, M/M, Mari-neesan is awesome, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, PWP, Sharing a Bed, Slutty Victor, Top!Yuuri, ooc kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: When Yuri's childhood crush showed up at his door, naked, full of impossible promises, the young skater didn't even know what to think. When Yuri somehow ends up with said childhood crush in his bed, however, his body does the thinking for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colormesherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormesherlocked/gifts), [Catelincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catelincat/gifts).



> This is set between ep2-3 and is inspired by when Victor asked to sleep with Yuri in that scene, you all know the one I'm talking about.  
> This is seriously just self-gratifying smut, cause I'm in love with this anime and I Need to write this, for Reasons. Also, I am so in love the HC of Victor just being a slut and Yuri actually not being a virgin, because Reasons.  
> Enjoy, fellow pervs!
> 
> (Mel, Duckie, I swear, I was half-dead with sleep-deprivation while writing this, but I love you so... here! I wrote a Thing!)

Yuri wasn't entirely sure how it came to this. The whole thing was just a blur, honestly.  
From Victor showing up.  
Naked.  
At his family's onsen.  
Naked.  
Oh, god. So _naked_.  
Once he had calmed down, somewhat, he took time to appreciate the fact that every single fantasy he'd ever had about the other man's body was completely, heartrendingly true. Victor had the body of a god. _A sex god_. And, boy, if Yuri hadn't already been jerking off to victor, before, he'd definitely be doing it _now_.  
That was the primary reason why, when Victor knocked on his door, Yuri turned him away. He'd been fighting an erection ever since he saw the man, and really needed just one night to himself; both to think things over, and to... relive some tension.  
Somehow, Victor didn't get the message. Somehow, Victor must have thought the previous night was a flux. Somehow, in all of his past lives, Yuri must have all been saint. Because nothing else would explain how Yuri found himself, the next evening, with a very enthusiastic Victor on his bed, with obvious intentions of sleeping there.  
  
"Victor. Don't you have your own room?" Yuri twitched. Victor was lying on his bed! His pillows will smell like Victor! He steeled his expression as best he could.  
"Why do you even want to sleep in here? Surely, you'd be more comfortable elsewhere?" He was starting to ramble, his anxiety setting in.  
  
Victor looked up from where he had buried his face in Yuri's pillows. His voice was suddenly calm as he said, "Yuri."  
Yuri stopped, his lightly flushed face turned aside. "Yes, Victor?"  
"Come here."  
  
Yuri made his way to the bed, while Victor shuffled over and sat up, patting the bed next to him as Yuri sat down.  
"Yuri. You have so much potential."  
Victor's voice was soft and kind. Yuri opened his mouth, as if to protest, but was silenced by Victor gently placing a finger on his lips. "Shhh, little piggy. Let me finish."  
Yuri's heart started beating faster. He desperately fought the urge to suck Victor's finger into his mouth.  
After a moment of tense silence, he nodded.  
  
"Good." Victor's smile lit up the room. "As I was saying, you have so much potential and, from a professional point of view, I want you to succeed. To say that your performance didn't move me would be an understatement. That all being from my professional viewpoint. Now," Victor leaned forward, his voice pitching lower as his finger began to trace along Yuri's lips. "From a more... honest viewpoint...." The close proximity of the other man made Yuri's breath catch, his mouth opening slightly.  
  
He honestly didn't know what came over him, but he opened his mouth wider. His tongue gently licked at Victor's finger, then brought it into his mouth, sucking gently. Victor's breath hitched, his eyes growing darker. "Yuri..."  
Not even fully understanding why he was doing it, Yuri continued to suck, bringing his hand up to gently toy with Victor's other fingers. He looked at Victor, his gaze clouded and hungry.  
"Yuri."  
Yuri took a second finger into his mouth, sucking them down till they hit the back of his throat, then he swallowed.  
Victor moaned quietly as the walls of Yuri's throat contracted around his fingers.  
"Yuri, stop."  
  
Yuri looked up at Victor, releasing his finger's with a wet pop. He was surprised he wasn't shaking, surprised he hadn't ran out of the room, surprised that he had even _done_ that in the first place. Victor seemed to bring something out of him, something dormant, something hidden.  
In that moment, Yuri realized that he wanted more, wanted _Victor_. He wanted Victor so much that he didn't even feel nervous anymore, didn't feel fear. He felt, for the first time, that he knew what he wanted. He wanted Victor. He looked up coyly through his lashes.  
"Yes, Victor?"  
  
Victor shuddered under the other man's gaze. He knew that something in the other man had awoken, something had changed. It was clear by the hunger in his eyes. Victor had suspected, from his watching his performance, he thought he'd known, Yuri had potential. But the heat in Yuri's gaze seemed to have awoken something in Victor as well. He didn't even pause to think, Victor knew what he wanted. In that moment, he knew he what he wanted. He wanted Yuri. His eyes lit up, a smile playing on his lips. He didn't even bother to think on it before saying, "I'm going to ride you now, Yuri."  
  
Yuri gasped, his lidded eyes widening. He suddenly realized the situation he was in, how hard he was, how close Victor was and... wait.  
"Ride me...?"  
  
Victor smirked, placing his hand on Yuri's chest, long fingers splayed out sensually as he slowly pushed the younger man down. He deftly positioned Yuri on his back, letting his fingers linger and roam the younger man's body as Victor swiftly straddled him. Victor leaned forward, grinding his hips gently into the growing bulge in Yuri's pants.  
His lips brushed against Yuri's neck, prompting a shudder, as he whispered, "I want you inside me, Yuri."  
  
Yuri didn't allow himself to back out, didn't allow himself to second guess. He sat up, gripping Victor by the waist and rolled his hips up. Victor let out a moan, his hands scrambling for purchase on Yuri's back, then settled on the back of his neck, running his nails through Yuri's hair. "Yuri..."  
Yuri tugged at Victor's shirt, letting his fingers brush against pale abs and narrow hips.  
"Off?"  
Yuri's hands continued to stroke and glide over the other's body as he titled his head in inquiry. Victor nodded, his gaze returning to his more confident self in the face of Yuri's hesitation. "Off."  
They separated, tugging off their own shirts and then awkwardly shimmied their way out of their pants, socks and underwear in one go. Yuri also took the opportunity to get the lube and condoms he kept in the drawer. In response to Victor's raised eyebrow he just shrugged. "I'm socially anxious, not socially inept. I can get laid, if I want to." That prompted a sudden laugh out of Victor, his eyes crinkling up. "So I take it you have experience...."  
"With men? Yes. As a top? No." Yuri sat at the head of the bed, his back resting against the pillows. He beckoned Victor forward. "I've slept with some women though, if that makes it easier for you?"  
Victor shook his head, "I've done my fair share of sleeping around...." He crawled into Yuri's lap, stroking the other mans' cock lazily, "You're not small by any means, but I doubt you can hurt me, Yuri."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I don't want to treat you right."  
  
Victor startled, blushed, and then let out a peal of delighted laughter. "I suppose not." He took the lube from Yuri's hand, squirting a liberal amount on his fingers. "I hope you don't mind if I prep myself then?"  
Yuri's lips twitched in a bashful smile, as Victor began to rather clinically prep himself, "Not at all but," He put some lube on his own fingers, letting them reach around and press gently at Victor's twitching hole, "I would like to help?"  
When Victor nodded, Yuri gently pressed his finger in aside Victor's. Prodding with careful fingers, he opened Victor up. The massaging motions soon reduced Victor to panting, his hands gripping Yuri's shoulders, all thoughts of prepping himself abandoned. "Yuri..."  
Yuri now had one hand on Victor's ass, the other's fingers spreading the older man open with a practiced ease that clearly came from experience. "I thought you never topped before, Yuri." Victor was nibbling at Yuri's neck and shoulders, leaving little bites and marks on his skin. He let out a loud moan as Yuri pressed against his prostate, then slipped in a third finger.  
"I haven't," Yuri mumbled, meeting Victor's gaze with a quiet confidence that, try as he might, never seemed to leave the bedroom. "Having experience as bottom just means that I know what feels good." He rubbed against the other's prostate again, moving and scissoring his fingers in a such a way that prompted Victor to writhe his hips, fucking himself on Yuri's fingers.  
"I- see your point." Victor shuddered, a smirk growing on his lips as he let himself revel in Yuri's ministrations. "This was actually not what I had in mind, I had the notion that you were in need of de-flowering, but...." He ground his hips down hard, making Yuri's breath stutter, "I'm glad that it's turned out this way."  
"Me too."  
Yuri slid his fingers out, then reached for a condom. He had done his best to ignore his own arousal, in favor of properly preparing Victor, but now he was almost desperate with need.  
He slid on the condom easily, then slicked himself thoroughly. "How do you want to do this?"  
  
Victor leaned back, smirking contentedly as he took in Yuri's bruised neck and shoulders. "Didn't I tell you?" He grabbed Yuri's cock, lining it up to hole, "I'm riding you, Yuri." then sank down in one swift movement.  
  
Yuri gasped at the sudden heat, his hands gripping Victor's hips. "W-wait! Victor!" He bit his lip hard, to keep from instinctively thrusting into Victor. "You didn't- Are you okay?"  
Victor laughed, the sound coming out a little breathy as he adjusted to the sudden fullness. "I'm more than okay, little piggy. I've done this enough times to know what I can take."  
He gave an experimental roll of his hips, wrapping his arms around Yuri's neck and burying his face into the crook of his neck. He moaned contentedly, "So full, Yuri..." He lifted his hips slowly, then sank back down, moaning into Yuri's neck. Repeating the movement several times he gasped into Yuri's ear, "Mmmm, you feel good, Yuri..."  
  
Yuri moved swiftly, lifting Victor, pushing him onto his back.  
Victor barely had time to let out a whine of complaint before Yuri lifted his legs and thrust back in, hard. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist, his hands gripping the sheets above his head for purchase.  
His breath came out in sharp gasps, his voice cracking with strain, "Ahn! Yu-yuri! So- good!"  
Yuri let out a breathless chuckle, "I'm not a dildo Victor."  
His face was flushed with pleasure, his eyes completely dark with lust as he watched Victor writhe under him. "When I fuck someone," He paused, smirking slightly as Victor let out a whine at the lost, "I fuck them." He emphasized his words with a deep thrust, making Victor scream.  
"Yuri! Yuri! Yes! Fuck me, yes!"  
  
Yuri became lost in the sensation, everything becoming a blur of pleasure and Victor's screams. He could faintly register a flash of pain as Victor's nails left marks on his back. He could faintly feel the tightness of Victor's grip, as their fingers became entwined. When he felt himself getting close, he lifted Victor into his arms, nipping at the other's throat. "Victor- I-"  
Victor was hardly coherent, his nails digging in hard as he moaned, "M-me too.. Yuri... I want to- Let me-"  
Victor came with a scream as Yuri bit down on his neck, his hands shaking as he felt Yuri's thrusts speed up, then still. They stayed like that, for a few moments, their panting breaths filling the air between them, as they simply stared at each other.  
Eventually, the coldness of the room began to hit them and they moved apart with a sigh. Yuri slid out of Victor with a wince, disposing of the condom and grabbing tissues to quickly clean up Victor's cum on their stomachs.  
Silently, they slipped under the covers, Victor pulling Yuri to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Yuri-"  
"Victor-"  
They paused then chuckled, Victor burying his face in the other's hair, "You first."  
  
Yuri pressed his nose against Victor's chest, making him yelp at the cold, "It's nothing. You first."  
Victor paused, then brought his hand to gently stroke the other's back, "I just wanted to thank you."  
He could feel Yuri's face wrinkle against him as he replied, "That's the first time anyone's ever thanked me for sex."  
  
Victor laughed, "That wasn't what I meant, but, now that you mention it..." He took a breath, inhaling the clean smell of the younger man's hair. "I meant thank you for skating my routine. I don't really know how to tell you my reasons, I might never even be able to, but I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Yuri lifted his head, looking at Victor with an open gentleness, "Take your time, with what you want to tell me. It's okay if you never do. I understand. Thank you too, Victor."  
He lifted his hands, then hesitated for a moment, looking into Victor's eyes with an almost searching gaze. What he saw there much have pleased him, for he smiled sweetly, them pressed a chaste kiss onto the other's lips.  
  
Victor startled. He pressed back, gently, then they parted. It suddenly hit him that this was their first kiss.  
Yuri's bashfulness had returned, now that the post-orgasm haze was wearing off, his face was a bright pink. He turned, burying himself under the covers. "'Night, Victor."  
Victor smiled, hugging Yuri tightly to his chest, "Good night, Yuri."

***

Yuri barely stopped the shriek from escaping his lips when he opened his eyes the next morning to see Victor's face beaming at him.  
  
"'Morning, Yuri! Sleep well?"  
  
Yuri barely stammered out a 'good morning' in return, his face flushing bright red as he remembered everything that happened the night before. He took a good look at Victor and felt a pang of pure horror.  
"Victor! Your neck! There's blood on your neck!"  
Victor laughed happily, "Yes there is, isn't there? It's from last night, so don't worry, it's already pretty much healed! I didn't expect you to be a biter, little piggy, but then..." He gave Yuri's neck and shoulders an appreciative once over, "I'm not one to talk now am I?"  
  
Yuri sat up with a start, catching his reflection in the window. His face flushed even darker. He was covered in marks! There was more bruises and bites than skin on his upper body! There was no way he could hide all of those!  
He put his head in his hands with a groan. They were so loud last night! There's no way he parents didn't hear anything!  
And the onsen. The onsen! There's no way either of them could go and show their faces -well, bodies- there!  
  
"Yuri."

He looked up to have Victor suddenly place a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's okay. Your sister came by earlier. Told me that we could use the onsen before it opens...." He winked playfully, "She also stated how impressed she was. She didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Yuri was reeling from the new information, Victor's kiss still tingling on his lips, "Wait, impressed?"  
  
"Yes! She had no idea her nerdy little brother had it in him to make a Russian man scream his name for two hours straight."  
  
Yuri blinked, then laughed. Leaning forward to rest his head on Victor's shoulder. "Is your body okay? Aside from your neck, we need to get that looked at."  
  
Victor nodded, "I'm fine, Yuri. You took me by surprise, but I've had it worse."  
    
"___" Yuri mumbled into Victor's shoulder.  
"What was that, my little piglet?"  
"I said, that if you can still say you've had it harder," He sat up, his eyes beaming with mischief,"That means that I need to try harder next time."  
  
Victor stared, then he laughed, pulling Yuri into his arms, kissing him senseless. They fell back onto the bed, exchanging kisses and caresses, both simply reveling in the other's presence. That was how Yuri's sister found them found them, a giggling tangle of limbs, when she called them down for lunch.

"Yuri! I know Victor is hot and all, but you do need to eat _sometime_ today." She smirked at her blushing brother, "Actually, I think both of you need the fuel, if either of you are to survive a round two."  
  
She closed the door behind her with a chuckle at her brother's shrieking and Victor's laugh. She smiled softly, maybe, this time, Yuri has found someone worth skating for again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there you have it! Un'beta'd as always, so sorry for the mistakes and inconsistencies. I really wanted to make it longer, add scenes with the parents and everyone, but I just got tired and wanted to post it. Maybe i'll make this a series? idk, but i hope ya'll liked it! I was gonna give it an E rating? but i didn't think it was smutty enough, so i put it as M rated. whatever... So, yeah! Comments and Kudos, my fledglings! Your feedback fuels me! <3


End file.
